gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Specter
|variants = Specter Custom |related = Massacro Seven-70 |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Generic Race (dial texture) ]] |inttxd = Specter |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = specter |handlingname = SPECTER |textlabelname = SPECTER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Dewbauchee Specter is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on January 17th, 2017, during the Specter Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Specter is mostly based on the . The front bumper seems to be inspired by the one found on the , and the hood vents seem to take inspiration from the Mercedes-McLaren SLR. The shape of the rear lights seems to be a combination of the lights on the and . The Dewbachee insignia is featured in the center of both the front and rear ends of the vehicle, it is also found on the steering wheel, as well as on the stock rims. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected from an exotic sports car, the vehicle performs very well, being one of the most well performing cars in its class. The car has decent acceleration, thanks to a very powerful engine which is given away by the amount of revs the car gives off under throttle. The car's front to rear length is surprisingly compact, given the lack of rear overhang, which lowers the chances of the vehicle spinning out of control under intense cornering. Overall, the car is similar to other cars in the Dewbauchee range, particularly the Seven-70, which shares a very similar overall design. Because the front bonnet of the vehicle does not open, the engine is not visible. However, with the help of the Rockstar Editor, it becomes clear the vehicle lacks an engine altogether. This is also the case on the Custom version of the vehicle. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Specter-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Specter on Benny's Original Motor Works. Specter-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Specter on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $599,000. Trivia General *The vehicle's name is a reference to the 2015 film, , as the most prominent vehicle driven by Bond in the movie is an Aston Martin DB10. *The lack of a bonnet and trunk are in reference to the Aston-Martin DB10, which, despite having the proper panel lines, lacks the aforementioned attributes. *The default radio station for the Specter is WorldWide FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Specter emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off. *Strangely, the Specter has two tachometers, though only the right side is functional whereas the left one does not. These dials take two different designs from the race dial set the vehicle uses. See Also *Seven-70 - Another Dewbauchee sports car with a similar body design. *Specter Custom - Custom version of the Specter with more body modification options. References Navigation }} pl:Specter Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class